Backstages
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Recueil OS. Derrière les avantageuses apparences que nous laissent admirer les personnages de Reborn, ceux-ci recèlent une multitude de petits secrets. Honteux, incroyables ou cocasses, découvrez l'envers du décor depuis les coulisses /!\ crack neuronal
1. Chapitre 1 : Ushishishishi

**Titre : Backstages**

**Rating : T (pour les divers échanges de répliques, on ne sait jamais !)**

**

* * *

**

**Alors alors... ^^**

**C'est ma première publication sur le fandom Reborn (bien qu'étant une grande fangirl, j'ai surtout posté sur Bleach & DeathNote), donc soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plaît !**

**Voici une série de courts OS (environ 500 mots) ayant un but...capital...révéler la véritable nature de nos personnages favoris ! **

**Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître les petits -ou énormes- secrets de ces protagonistes hauts en couleurs ? **

**Faufilons nous dans les _backstages _de la série et faisons la lumière sur les choses... gare aux dérapages, aucun ne sera épargné !**

**EnJoY !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Ushishishishi**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi était véritablement étouffante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dû au soleil dont les rayons frileux perçaient le ciel automnal, ni au brouillard épais teinté d'un rose étrange. Ses gouttelettes se déposaient, humides et rouges, sur les joues brûlantes d'un jeune homme blond qui haletait, reprenant son souffle.

Au beau milieu du charnier où se tenaient peu avant ses adversaires, Belphégor parti d'un rire entrecoupé d'inspirations rauques. Réjoui, il tourna prestement les talons, faisant voleter sa chevelure dont la frange épaisse aurait fait la fierté de Loréal. Ce rideau de cheveux blond miel combiné à son caractère un tantinet psychopathe lui assurait un cumul de points Charisme suffisants pour supplanter Xanxus ou même Squalo dans le cœur des admiratrices -et dieu sait qu'il y en avait. Leur popularité devenait d'ailleurs un problème majeur, au même titre que l'apparition du petit Sawada à la tête des Vongola. Essayez-donc d'inspirer horreur magnifiée et respect silencieux lorsque, en quelques minutes, une horde d'œstrogènes se rue sur vous en hurlant. Sans rire.

Ils en étaient donc réduits à combattre dans des endroits isolés, comme ici, ou d'emmener Levi avec eux. Celui-ci parvenait à faire fuir les fans dans des glapissements effrayés en un temps record, au point où l'on était à même de se demander si ce n'était pas une partie de ses pouvoirs cachés.

Parce que bon, faire voler des parapluies, ça va bien trois minutes : même Mary Poppins peut le faire.

_« __Ushishishishi__ »_

Tout à ces réflexions intenses et dignes de son rang, le petit Prince à rayures fit quelques pas, décidé à rentrer se vanter de ses exploits à qui voudrait -ou non- l'entendre, lorsque son pied botté glissa sur les restes approximatifs d'un sbire. Ledit cadavre eu la chance innommable d'embrasser le majestueux jean couvrant son non moins royal postérieur dans un impact sonore.

_« __Hyaa !__ »_

Belphégor se releva en grimaçant un sourire agacé.

_« __Sale sous-fifre ! Comment oses-tu déranger le Prince ! Ushishi...__ »_

Un nouveau dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé interrompit son rire dans une nouvelle chute. Excédé, le blond se redressa, écartant sa frange d'un geste impatient et enleva ses lentilles couleur Rubis Flamboyant, dévoilant des iris d'un gris pâle qui ne fixaient que le vide.

_« __Saloperies ! Verde n'est même pas foutu de fabriquer un truc qui tienne la route...__ »_

Tâtonnant dans sa poche, il en extirpa un petit boîtier et enleva son couvercle.

Lorsque les lentilles neuves recouvrirent sa cornée, il sentit dans un frisson devenu habituel depuis longtemps leur mécanisme infiltrer ses nerfs optiques. La lumière se fit de nouveau sur le monde et, laissant un soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le Prince se leva.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Tout en réajustant sa frange, il se demanda en riant comment les gens pouvaient encore et toujours croire qu'on voyait clair à travers trois centimètres de cheveux laqués qui vous tombent sur le nez sans une bonne paire de lentilles bioniques. Pauvres petits fans naïfs.

Puis, dans un rire moins assuré, il espéra que Verde ne lui demande rien en échange des réparations, car la dernière fois...

Enfin, tout le monde a ses petits secrets, n'est ce pas ?

_« __Ushishishishi__ »_

_

* * *

_**Pfiou, ceci clôt le premier chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire, et qui sait, donné envie de lire la suite ?**

**En passant, si jamais vous avez envie d'un personnage en particulier, voire une question (les super-pouvoirs de Levi ? Haha, patience, ça va venir XD) n'hésitez pas à glisser vos demandes dans les reviews (c'est encore le moyen le plus rapide, et puis les reviews font toujours plaisir).**

**J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**

**Kyouki**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Bazooka

**Titre : Backstages**

**Rating : T (encore et toujours, pourquoi changer ?)

* * *

**

**Un peu de blabla avant ce second chapitre !**

**Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires !**

_**Koukin-kun **_**et ****_HalcyonBird :_ sachez que les prochains chapitres suivront vos demandes. Mais je voulais absolument poster celui-ci ! C'est l'un de ceux à m'avoir motivée pour cette fic !**

_**Yumi Take : **_**les mystères de Verde seront révélés très bientôt !**

**Je tenais aussi à préciser que certains personnages vont apparaître TYL ou du temps présent, voire les deux. Je ne pense pas que cela nuise à la compréhension des anecdotes (parce que bon, c'est loin d'être compliqué XD) mais dans le doute, je préciserai tout cela en en-tête.**

**Assez parlé, je vous retrouve en bas de page !**

**EnJoY !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Bazooka **

*** oO¤Oo * oO¤Oo ***

Au premier étage d'une petite maison de Namimori, accoudés côte-à-côte à la fenêtre entrouverte, deux personnes laissaient les rayons du soleil dorer leurs visages alanguis et vaguement déprimés.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux brillants, avant de lisser distraitement le col de sa chemise, détaillant du bout du doigt le contour des taches de vache -en peau véritable, évidemment. Ce n'était pourtant pas la soudaine prise de conscience de ses goûts vestimentaires qui peignait ses traits d'une telle morosité affligée.

« Ne fais pas une tête pareille, l'encouragea la jeune fille, qui arborait pourtant le même air blasé, tout en lui tendant un briquet

- Mais I-pin, contra-t-il dans un soupir, sa cigarette rougeoyant doucement. Je n'en peux plus. Sérieusement...

- Oui, bon..., admit-elle. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas un travail très gratifiant. »

Lambo eu un petit rire sans joie.

« C'est rien de le dire ! Passer pour un morveux, porter une afro et mettre des couches...

- Il finiront bien par se rendre compte des choses, suggéra la demoiselle.

- Tu parles !, grogna son comparse. Reborn n'a pas l'air pressé de dévoiler les choses à Tsuna... ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

- En même temps, c'est toi-même qui a inventé cette histoire de bazooka au départ, souligna-t-elle.

-Oui maiiis, geignit-il. Je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'ils étaient tous aussi... aussi...

- aussi crédules ?

- aussi STUPIDES ! »

I-pin lui prit la clope à demi-consumée et aspira à son tour une bouffée de nicotine.

« Le fait est... que quand on y pense, ils sont tous au mieux des adolescents, qui viennent d'apprendre de la bouche d'un bébé à lézard qu'ils vont jouer un rôle majeur dans la mafia italienne. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

- T'as raison, chouina Lambo. Un jouet en plastique, un peu de fumée violette, et paf, ça fait une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Et les marmottes...

- Sans compter que tu appartiens à la famille Bovino.

- Le chocolat dans... Heey ! Quel rapport ? »

I-pin haussa l'épaule.

« Disons que ça n'incite pas forcément au sérieux.

- Groumph ! Et toi, tu passes pour une livreuse de _ramen_ deux fois sur trois ! Tu peux dire !

- Ah, tu ne vas pas commencer !

- Mais c'est toi qui...

- Bref !, le coupa la jeune femme. Toujours est-il qu'il y a quand même un avantage à toute cette histoire ».

Le petit Bovino leva des yeux plein d'espoir mouillé sur elle.

« Lequel ?

- C'est simple, lui sourit-elle. Étant donné qu'ils te prennent pour un bébé bon à rien insolent et chouinard, ils seront drôlement impressionnés en apprenant qu'en fait, tu es un adolescent insolent et chouinard capable de changer d'apparence à volonté !

- Tu... tu me trouves chouinard ?, bégaya-t-il. C'est Reborn qui a dit qu'on devait entrer dans nos personnages ! Je... je suis bien plus cool en vrai ! »

I-pin eu un petit sourire conciliant.

« Je sais, Lambo-chan, je sais », le rassura-t-elle en écrasant le mégot sous le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre.

L'adolescent l'enlaça doucement par la taille dans une approche stratégique, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

Tsuna sursauta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hey ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?, glapit le jeune Vongola en toussant, une âcre fumée violette brûlant ses narines. Lambo ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Évidemment, c'est ma faute ! », ronchonna le susnommé à voix basse avant de se mettre à brailler à grands cris.

Le second bébé étouffa un léger rire tandis que des bras soulevèrent les deux enfants.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites tout seuls ici ?, se demanda Tsuna, écartant prudemment le bazooka du pied. À l'heure du bain en plus !

- Je m'en occupe !, assura Biancchi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Haru et Kyoko y sont déjà. »

Alors que le Scorpion emmenait les bambins, I-pin surprit d'un regard acéré le sourire qui perçait au coin des lèvres de Lambo. Visiblement, celui-ci venait de se remémorer un tout nouvel avantage à paraître petit, innocent... et asexué.

_« Les hommes sont tous les mêmes _»

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**le Lampin est un de mes pairings préférés dans KHR (et pourtant dieu sait qu'il y en a ! Et hétéro, qui plus est). Petit clin d'oeil à _Anders Andrew_ également :p  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou à demander un personnage, je ferai de mon mieux.**

**Je vous retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour la suite (si la grippe n'a pas eu raison de moi ! C'est peut être à cause de la fièvre que j'écris ça, d'ailleurs XD).  
**

**Kyouki**


End file.
